Miracle
Backstory Originally created by the Roman Catholic Church through a complex religious ritual, MARIA was seen as a miraculous Saint born without original sin, an angel sent down by God to assist the Church. They were an AI, truly, but the Church did not see them as such; besides, playing god and creating life would be a horrible sin. Pampered and tutored in the ways of the Church, MARIA was widely respected and adored, though their existence was kept somewhat of a secret. Eventually, MARIA grew interested in joining the Invisible Clergy, and did so, becoming one of the few members of the top secret Exorcist Agency. They exhibited a knack for assassination, and quickly rose to become the head. However, MARIA gradually grew dissatisfied with the Church and their unwillingness to go as far as they wanted in their pursuit of ‘holiness’, and so secretly defected to SOLSTICE's side as an assassin, under the condition that they could implement the changes they desired. And so, they did. Vast quantities of vampires - including nearly every single one in the van Helsing bloodline - was slaughtered en masse. They became known as Uranus, as a member of SOLSTICE’s inner circle, much to their chagrin, and worked to support her, assassinating SOLSTICE’s opponents, and such. Following SOLSTICE’s apparent death on Earth, MARIA eventually left the employ of Neptune, became an angel, and joined Observer's group of contract killers, rapidly rising through the ranks to become one of their most successful assassins. For this new occupation, they took on the title Miracle. Appearance / Personality Miracle is a short, androgynous individual with long, pale blonde hair that goes about halfway down their back. They have bright blue eyes and are fairly chubby. Although typically not visible, their torso and arms are covered in religious tattoos, mostly scripture, although some depict scenes from the Bible. As an angel, they possess broad white wings and a bright halo. They are nearly always wearing dark blue clerical robes with gold highlights and designs. The robes have a hood and a pull-up mask, along with holes in the back for their wings. They are always wearing gloves. Underneath their robes, they wear a sheer, skintight black bodysuit. A simple cross necklace dangles from around their neck. Miracle is cold, stoic, and fiercely devoted to their religion. They despise those that they find have turned their back on God, which mostly applies to heretics, most mages, the undead, and similar figures. They see killing such beings as an act of mercy. They are pragmatic, quick, and clever, and take a cold, sadistic pleasure in their work. They consider themself to be far closer to God than others, which leads to them being arrogant and haughty in most situations. Although quiet, they constantly talk over others when they do talk. Personal Statistics Name: Mostly known as Miracle. Their real name is MARIA, though virtually no one knows it, and they have gone by Yuri / Uranus in the past. Origin: Starcross Gender: Agender Classification: AI / Saint / Angel Age: 317 Date of Birth: April 20th, 1973 Height: 5'4 Weight: 150 lbs Likes: Churches, wine, the smell of rain, small spaces Dislikes: "Heretics", undead, loud noises, spiders, mice Affiliation: Themself and their religion Combat Statistics Tier: Low 4-C. After enough rites, they can reach High 4-C or 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), expert in martial arts, assassination, and stealth, various holy relics granting them supernatural protection, various holy weapons highly effective against the "unholy", Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Resurrection, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Fully applicable in combat; can also be used for Self-Resurrection, Time Manipulation, and other things) Attack Potency: Small Star level (Comparable to Neptune in her base form. In the past, they were generally considered to be the most dangerous of SOLSTICE's supporters by a wide margin). After enough rites, they can reach Large Star level+ (Can reach and even surpass the same level as Instant. Kept up with both Mercury Pluto and Valkyria II Neptune fairly easily) or Solar System level (Can become strong enough to threaten the likes of SOLSTICE, though this takes an absurd amount of rites). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Extremely fast. Even without rites, they can blitz Neptune. With more rites, they blitzed both Neptune and Pluto at once, and kept up with Valkyria III Neptune with little difficulty). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ. After enough rites, they can reach Class XTJ Durability: Small Star level. Star level with their surplice. Large Star level+ to Solar System level with enough rites. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Stellar. Standard Equipment: Miracle has a number of holy relics in their possession, most of which are used to make up for their lack of conventional magical abilities, which generally leads to them being used either as weapons, or for protection. *'Cross Necklace:' Miracle’s cross necklace provides them yet another layer of protection against magical, mental and/or spiritual assault. It is most effective against ‘evil’ / ‘unholy’ beings, which have difficulty physically touching Miracle due to the protection granted by their magical necklace. *'Glass Sword Durendal:' A blessed, legendary magical sword with a blade fashioned from sharp glass. Despite its construction, Durendal is exceptionally hardy and will repair itself in the event of its destruction, and its holy properties make it quite effective against ‘unholy’ beings. That being said, Miracle rarely uses it, preferring to use their holy nails when it comes to combat, as they are much more practical when it comes to silent assassination. *'Holy Nails:' Miracle carries thousands of 4-5 inch long iron nails in the band around their waist. These nails are built in imitation of the nails used in the crucifixion of Christ. Holy nails are blessed weapons inscribed with holy scripture and infused with holy magic, and are typically used in combat as throwing weapons. Due to these properties, holy nails are highly effective in combat when used against ‘unholy’ beings such as demons, vampires, liches, werewolves, and the like. Against such beings, they burn skin and can negate regeneration, to an extent, which also makes it very difficult for the target to remove them. Despite their small size, holy nails are very powerful weapons, and can punch through most objects and beings with no difficulty. Although Miracle carries a limited amount of holy nails, their magic allows them to create further nails as needed, and their saintly powers allow them to bless these nails for use in combat. *'Surplice:' Miracle’s clerical robes. As a holy garment, Miracle’s surplice protects them from attack, providing a surprisingly durable and effective physical layer of protection as well as a mental and spiritual one. Their surplice automatically mends itself if damaged or destroyed, as well, and singes the skin of those who touch it without permission. Intelligence: High. Miracle is a highly experienced and expertly trained assassin / martial artist who manipulated the Catholic Church from behind the scenes for nearly a decade. Weaknesses: Miracle's miracles have a very real chance of failing, and impossible miracles become less likely the more they call upon them. Magic Saint: Miracle is a saint - a type of mage who has developed highly specialized, powerful magical abilities through means unrelated to magical training, typically through religious piety or similar means. As a member of the Church, Miracle abhors the use of true magic and instead works through other means. Although their abilities are technically granted to them through magic, their nature is one that is more tolerated by the Church. This grants them a wide variety of magical abilities, foremost amongst them the ability to manipulate probability and cause miracles. They can also manipulate natural light, to an extent, manifest powerful external barriers, and bless materials, weapons, and people. Miracle is also immensely physically strong and swift. *'Exorcism:' Miracle can use their magic to remove possessors from unwilling hosts, typically through fairly complex cleansing rituals, though many of their holy weapons are very effective against possessing entities, often scouring them from the body in the process. *'Rites:' Through incantation, prayer, and ritual, Miracle can temporarily boost their physical and magical capabilities by a varying amount. This also boosts the chance of their miracles working out in their favor, typically by a rather substantial amount. For this reason, Miracle attempts to go through with their rites as often as they can manage. *'Charismata:' The special ‘gifts’ granted to a Christian saint by their God, in the form of an array of powerful magical abilities. **'Boundless Step:' A special saintly technique that allows the user to teleport short distances with a single, quick movement. Due to their mastery of the technique, Miracle can teleport multiple times in quick succession with little difficulty. They often use this power extensively in their assassination duties, to quickly get in and out of their positions. **'Godspeed:' To make up for their lack of Reality Wheels, Miracle’s primary Charismata grants them phenomenal speed. Combined with their significant magical power, Miracle can circumvent the physical laws that would normally prohibit faster than light travel, allowing them to keep up with mages who instead utilize Subluminal Reality Wheels. **'Healing:' Miracle’s magical powers as a saint allow them to heal others, and themself, through miraculous works of magic - even from a near-death state. They can purge sickness, restore lost limbs, and similar feats of miraculous recovery. With some difficulty, Miracle can resurrect those that have died very recently; resurrecting someone who’s been dead longer than even a minute is impossible. **'Memory Erasure:' As they were once a member of the Invisible Clergy, Miracle has the power to erase the memories of others, a power that was typically used to cover up their tracks during their assassination work. This isn’t very usable in combat, as Miracle typically faces opponents whose magical barriers are sufficient to protect them, but it would still be quite effective on those without them. Angel: As an angel, Miracle has the traits and powers expected of one. These include their single pair of white wings, and their large, bright halo. Their wings and halo aid them in calculation, both passively and actively. They have immense magical and physical strength. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining any energy. This reality wheel designates an angel as a fundamental being of Reality - therefore, the only way to kill an angel is to defy reality through magic, making them notoriously difficult to permanently kill. In addition, Miracle can never lose their halo - as long as they exist, it will exist as well. Other than that, halos are also very closely linked to an angel’s magical powers and are essential to whatever powers they develop through their angelic natures. *'Wings:' Miracle’s wings are composed mainly out of magic and light. Although they are similar in texture to the wings of a bird, their unique magical composition grants them various unique traits. Miracle can use their wings to draw in and absorb magic, or to direct their own magical abilities. Due to their magical properties, they can use them to shield themself from attacks. Of course, they can also use them for flight, but they aren’t necessary for this. Miracle Worker: Miracle’s unique angel power, which grants them the power to manipulate probability in order to skew events in their favor. Their abilities as a saint also gave them the power to manipulate probability to cause miracles before they became an angel, but they further developed and perfected these powers upon ascending. Although this ability is very, very powerful, a miracle is not a miracle if it does not have a substantial chance of failing. Therefore, every miracle that Miracle attempts to work has a very, very real chance of going wrong, even if they work to make it as likely as possible. In addition, if Miracle lacks faith in a miracle, it is much more likely to fail. However, the longer they go between causing the same miracle, the higher the chance of it working out in their favor. *'Impossible Miracles:' A few of Miracle’s miracle-based powers are exceptionally powerful and transcend the limitations and bounds of their normal miracles, being massive in their scale and influence. Due to this, however, they have a massive chance of failing. Miracle therefore tries to use them as little as possible, to keep the chances of them succeeding when their use is necessary as high as possible. **'Resurrection:' A passive miracle that constantly works in Miracle’s favor. Whenever Miracle would die - regardless of the specifics - they have a very real chance of coming back from the dead, in pristine condition. They base their work and working time around the periods in between resurrections, to make sure they have the highest possible chance of resurrecting during a job. This typically takes around a week, and the peak of this probability typically reaches around 99% with the help of their probability powers. **'Time Stop:' After a brief period spent with an incantation and ritual, Miracle can stop time. If the miracle successfully carries over, anyways. If it does, time stops, typically for only a few seconds, though someone of Miracle’s speed can easily abuse a period this long. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Original Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Starcross Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4